


Not Even a Little Bit

by Lyrstzha



Series: Toil and Trouble [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/pseuds/Lyrstzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the somewhat longer epilogue to "Asking for Trouble".  While there are no more stubbed toes or public flirting here, there are protective amulets, clandestine rendezvous that aren't as clandestine as Rodney thought, and one dazed sheep reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even a Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panisdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panisdead/gifts).



> Written for the ask-me-what-happens-after-the-end-of-one-of-my-stories meme.

Rodney knows his face is not the kind of face you ever win at poker with, but honestly, Zelenka? Isn't he supposed to be buried obliviously in his calculations and _not_ grinning at Rodney knowingly? Wasn't Radek the second-to-last to know about the incident with Kavanagh and Miko and that Athosian moonshine? And really, it wasn't Rodney's fault that he'd been the very last to know, because hey! Busy saving the world! He'd be above all that petty gossip and snooping even if people were more willing to share it with him.

He twitches his smile behind his teeth and frowns at Zelenka. It doesn't help. Zelenka's smirk only ratchets higher into smug territory, and he pauses in his path to his own desk to lean on Rodney's.

"You know, Rodney, it has been at least five minutes. I believe you may leave for your clandestine rendezvous without arousing suspicion now." The bastard's eyes are _twinkling_, damn him, and he gestures expansively at the surrounding scientists, "They will all be too relieved at your absence to question their good fortune anyway. You would say, do not look a gift horse in the mouth, yes?"

Never mind a gift horse, Rodney's own mouth works as though he's trying to swallow too much peanut butter before he can manage to start babbling. "There is _no_ clandestine rendezvous. I have _no_ idea what you're blithering on about. Only someone who actually believes that dark energy arises from particle-like excitations in a dynamical field could _possibly_ think that I..." Rodney trails off in a sputter as he flails his hands about like an over-excited air traffic controller. He stabs a finger accusingly at Radek. "You're obviously delusional, and anyway _how did you know?!_"

Zelenka chuckles and pats Rodney's shoulder bemusedly. "It is odd that the Colonel should patrol the corridor outside most days when you are here. Also?" he taps the laptop screen in front of Rodney, "You have been staring at this same equation with a face like a dazed sheep since he left. Is same thing every time. Very touching. It is most restrained of you not to write your initials together in hearts over and over on your notebook."

Rodney stares at Zelenka. "You are profoundly evil, and I hate you beyond all power of even the most dire hyperbole to express."

Zelenka has the unmitigated gall to look absolutely unconcerned about this pronouncement. "Do not worry. It is not likely anyone else here has noticed. They all try not to look you directly in the eye." He waves a hand airily. "Silly superstition. You would think protective amulets would be enough for them."

"How is it my fault that they are all so tragically far beneath the understanding of real science that they can only hope to one day become credits to the ranks of gibbering idiots everywhere with my careful and patient tutelage?" Rodney shoots a scowl around the room, and testily shuts his laptop with a snap. "It's rank ingratitude, that's what it is. And professional jealousy." He looks at Radek out of the corner of his eye nervously, fiddling agitatedly with his coffee mug. He adds, much more quietly, "You're pretty sure they don't know?"

Radek pats his shoulder again. "I am fairly certain. If they did, they would surely ask the Colonel to intercede with you when you are being unreasonable." Zelenka taps his chin thoughtfully. "The poor man would never have a moment's peace again."

Rodney bounces to his feet, already shaking his finger at Radek. "That is the most baseless, un—" He cuts off sharply, a light visibly going on in his head. He narrows his eyes at Radek suspiciously. "You know, just the other day Colonel Sheppard mentioned to me that it might be a good idea to give you Fridays off to work on your own projects. Now, isn't that odd?"

Zelenka's face is the picture of innocence. "Not at all. The Colonel is a very reasonable and understanding man."

Rodney glares a moment longer, but Radek's guileless expression proves to be impervious to any amount of glowering. The man has clearly got no sense of shame whatsoever. "You know, I think I'll just go down to the mess for a snack to console myself against the unfairness of the universe." Rodney turns towards the exit on his heel.

"Of course. Take your time," Radek calls after him affably. "You will bring me back one of those crispy sweet cakes, yes?"

Rodney, already heading for the door, turns his head to scowl at Radek. "_Profoundly evil!_"

As Rodney stalks down the corridor, he can hear Zelenka chuckling behind him. Rodney is still muttering under his breath that the universe clearly hates him when he comes to the door of a certain storeroom, and remembers that maybe it doesn't really hate him all _that_ much. When the door opens, and John greets him with that little-boy smile, Rodney thinks that maybe the universe actually doesn't even hate him a little bit.


End file.
